


Fumbling

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr prompt:  <i>Jean and Marco; patches</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



The way that ODM gear fastens and unfastens is all in steps and twists. 

At first, Jean is clumsy at assembling it, and he fumbles. His fingers graze the metal of the buckles and the hard leather awkwardly, and his fingertips hurt after just a few days of training. 

It takes months of these repeated motions in order for there to be a confidence to his hands when he suits up.

= = =

Marco’s fingers are gentle and sure.

That’s the way that Jean would describe them, because Marco’s hands aren’t soft. He has the blunt nails of a laborer, the knobbly knuckles of a worker, and the sensitivity of an artist.

Everything he touches submits—horses, ODM gear, the volatile personalities he manages to quell with a simple tap on the shoulder.

There is precision in Marco’s hands, but also patience.

= = =

Marco could always get the ODM gear undone faster than Jean, even in their last months as trainees.

“Your skin is softest,” Marco whispers, kissing at the patch of skin he’s revealed at Jean’s hip, “right here.”

Jean blushes and arches his back, gripping the sheets with a hard, uncalculated touch.

Marco’s rough fingertips are gentle as he slides them up under Jean’s shirt slowly, stroking against the skin; Jean’s entire body shakes, and he moans softly.

He wants to say _“touch me”_ and _“take off my clothes”_ and _“please please please.”_

But instead, Jean settles for ripping sheets, whimpering as Marco kisses at all the patches of skin he can reach in the short stint of evening calm.


End file.
